Sue
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Quand un démon prend pour cible Sakura et Naruto...


**Sue...**

Cela fait seulement quelques jours que je me suis rendu à Konoha, cachant mon identité comme moi seul en suis capable. Je ne suis pas un ninja de toute façon et il m'a suffit de discuter un peu avec les deux gardes de la porte déjà grandes ouvertes pour qu'ils me laissent y pénètrer avec de grands sourires béats.

Je suis quelqu'un qu'on aime spontanément, mon visage androgyne est un trouble qui fascine ceux qui m'observent et que je me plais à sublimer par mes manières, qui ne sont ni de l'homme ni de la femme, ainsi que par les vêtements que je porte qui ne leur laissent que des doutes quant à mon sexe.

Je suis un piège dans lequel l'être humain se complait à demeurer. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré l'hokage, Tsunade ... ainsi que son élève. Ce fût avec grand plaisir quand j'ai pu lire dans le regard vert de cette petite le trouble dans lequel je la laissais. Piégée dans ses questionnements, elle me dévisageait du coin de l'oeil. Avec délice, je sentais à quel point son regard fasciné avait du mal à se détacher de ma personne. J'aime troubler, j'aime faire battre les coeurs des êtres les plus endurcis, cela me procure un plaisir incomparable. Il fallait que je lui adresse la parole, que je la vois sur cette défensive peu assurée des personnes de peu d'expérience.

Je lui ai donc parlé en apparté. Elle n'osait pas me poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à force de ne pas sortir. Tu t'appelles Sakura? Tu es sans doute la kunoichi la plus puissante de ta génération, tu as été initiée aux arts du meurtre et je sais que tu as pris part à de nombreux assassinats, insensible à toute pitié. Pourtant, tu n'es rien de tout cela devant moi, je te vois guetter mes mouvements, essayer de comprendre mon secret en analysant ma voix. Tu es forcée de m'écouter parler, de me voir bouger sans même t'apercevoir que je te séduis en renforcant peu à peu ta détérmination à savoir ce que je suis. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour le comprendre.

Je prend mon congé de toi, pour mieux savourer ma petite victoire, en effleurant tes lèvres des miennes avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes. Quand comprendras-tu? Je me le demande... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Je suis un être aux ascendances démoniaques et ma puissance n'a d'égal que mon imagination. J'ai grandi et evolué parmis des gens de bonnes morales, des gens qui comptaient sur moi pour défendre leur concept du bien. C'était une époque tellement ennuyante et se battre constamment pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une vie humaine, innocente ou non, ne m'a jamais laissé qu'un gout amer dans la bouche quand la reconnaissance qui m'était due disparaissait avec le temps. J'en avais assez de traîner cette insatisfaction de ne pas être le sujet de toutes les conversations par mes actes héroiques. Je suis le fruit des entrailles d'une femme inconnue qu'un démon tout puissant que je n'ai jamais rencontré a aimé, je suis sur terre pour une raison que j'ignore et je ne prend de plaisir que dans mes questionnements morbides sur le pourquoi de mon existence. Je ne veux pas être utile au bien des autres si ils ne me font pas frémir d'excitation. Je ne veux que mon propre bien, je ne veux être que ma source de plaisir. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Je n'ai revu Sakura que deux jours plus tard, la laissant sur sa faim dans ses questionnements. Son regard plein de détermination quand je suis apparu devant elle a immédiatement fait place à un vert vascillant lorsque je lui ai adressé la parole. Son ami était là, ce Jinchuuriki qui porte en lui un démon aux pouvoirs illimités, Naruto. Comment un regard aussi pur pouvait émaner d'une personne cohabitant avec un esprit aussi retord et aussi sadique que celui de Kyubi? Comment un sourire et un rire aussi gai pouvait apparaitre sur le visage d'un tel garcon? je l'ignore encore. Ce Naruto m'interresse et je le lui montre, je veux voir la marque sur son ventre et en tracer la spirale qu'elle représente du doigt. Je sais que quelque chose en moi le fascine, son instinct lui dicte sûrement que je suis l'être le plus proche de lui qui soit. Mon coeur bat quand je soutiens son regard et je sais que le sien aussi. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie, je le devine dans son regard, et mon plaisir en est d'autant plus grand. Je prend mon congé d'eux avant de rejoindre Naruto, seul, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il me dévisage, perplexe et un peu mal à l'aise. Il m'a suffit de poser un doigt ses lèvres pour voir à quel point il était en proie à un désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Un démon est attiré par un autre, parce qu'ils sont souvent solitaires, leur rencontre se font souvent dans une fascination mutuelle même si immanquablement l'un deux voudra prendre l'avantage sur la volonté de l'autre.

Naruto avait compris instinctivement mon genre, signe que le démon qui sommeillait en lui avait un peu déteint sur sa personne.

Dessinant le signe du sceau de Kyubi autour de son nombril dans cette clairière où nous nous étions posés, m'attardant sur les tracés de son corps musclés, lui arrachant des frissons d'aises, j'observais avec fascination le signe en spirale qui se formait sur son ventre, en en embrassant le centre du bout de mes lèvres avant de relever la tête pour voir le regard fiévreux de ce magnifique receptacle.

Le reste de la nuit se passa tantôt dans les caresses et la douceur, tantôt dans l'acquisition du plaisir dans une violence malsaine. La joie de voir la lubricité s'installer dans ce regard autrefois si pur, d'innoculer le vice dans ce corps pour qu'il s'y developpe, me procurait une satisfaction infinie.

Nos ébats terminés, je me suis levé et suis parti, abandonnant son corps endormi aux rayons d'un soleil naissant.

Mon existence ne prend son sens que dans l'oubli que me procure la jouissance d'être l'objet du désir de quelqu'un. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai continué à séduire cette Sakura, la laissant mijoter dans un trouble grandissant. J'aime voir à quel point ses convictions vacillent et s'écroulent d'elles-mêmes quand je lui parle. Elle est complètement perdue et déconcertée. Suis-je une femme? Suis-je un homme? Elle l'ignore et ne parvient pas à trancher, étouffée par les cloisons étroites de sa condition de femme. Ne comprends-tu pas, Sakura? A quel point tout cela n'a pas d'importance? Aimerais-tu que je sois un homme pour effacer toute cette culpabilité qui te ronge? Aimerais-tu que je sois une femme pour te montrer à quel point les limites que les autres t'ont fixées et qui t'étouffent sont futiles? Tu doutes et t'embrouilles dans tes désirs. Tu es à moi depuis que tu t'es retrouvées piégées par la contemplation de mon visage, c'est une fausse liberté que je te laisse pour te prouver à quel point tu n'en sais que faire. Tu ne veux pas choisir, tu veux que je te guide parce que tes espérances n'en sont plus. Tu veux juste t'abandonner et moi, je t'acceuille dans mes bras avec douceur.

Ces mèches de cheveux qui voilent un peu tes yeux verts sans pour autant en altèrer le pétillement te rendent plus sensuelle que jamais, ton souffle est profond et tes lèvres quémandent les miennes. Tu te fiches de ce que je suis, tu veux juste que je te noye au plus profond d'un océan de plaisir.

Ces sons d'extases qui s'échappent de ta bouche légerement entre ouverte renforcent les bases de mon orgeuil et ébranlent les fondements de cette raison qui emprisonne tes instincts. Laisse moi te guider au plus profond des plaisirs les plus abyssaux, laisse moi te faire crier d'extase alors que tu devrais gémir de douleur, laisse moi t'apprendre à aimer la souffrance des autres puis la tienne. Je veux t'apprendre à jouir de tes plus sombres pulsions.

Brise le sceau de ta pudeur et de ta morale qui titillent désagréablement tes instants de vacuités qui viennent après tes cris de jouissances. Repousse les limites de ta fatigue à la recherche de moments d'extase de plus en plus enivrants et écroule toi, épuisée. 

Tu t'es endormie dans les draps défaits de ton lit, meurtries et contusionnées, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Qui pourait imaginer que cette jeune femme qui sourit à ses rêves est la responsable des traces de profondes morsures sur mes bras et que les griffures ensanglantées qui décorent mon dos viennent de ses ongles?

Lentement, je me lève. Ces blessures que tu m'as infligées sont déjà guéries, oubliée de mon corps, comme l'est tout ce plaisir que tu m'as donné.

Je ne suis que ce que tu désires que je sois, tant que dure mon extase. L'as-tu au moins compris? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

J'ai rejoins Naruto après avoir quitté la chambre de Sakura. Il s'entraînait seul dans un coin reculé du village en attendant que son équipière arrive. Je me suis proposé modestement comme adversaire et il a accepté hésitant.

Trop concentré pour que je le trouble, il m'a mis à terre. Emprisonnant mes poignets de ses mains.

Naruto, sais-tu que j'ai voulu que cela se passe ainsi? Sentir ton odeur, lècher ces gouttes de sueurs qui décorent ton torse.

J'aime te voir te croire maître d'une situation qui te dépasse. Je te laisse te guider tout seul, extrayant du plaisir de tes maladresses. Je t'accorde tout le temps que tu veux pour que tu arrives à nous faire éprouver les mêmes sensations que je nous ai fait ressentir lors de nos derniers ébats.

Je te vois essayer encore et encore, tirant de tes pauvres orgasmes une piètre consolation de ton manque d'expérience.

Commences-tu à comprendre, Naruto? Oui, je le vois dans ton regard suppliant. Il n'y a que moi pour te procurer un tel extase.

J'ai redressé la tête pour t'embrasser et instinctivement, tu t'es couché sur le dos en me laissant l'initiative.

Naruto, c'est comme ca que je gagne un combat. Laissant mariner celui qui m'affronte dans ses impuissantes tentatives de victoires jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule de lui-même avant de lui prouver à quel point je suis peu rancunier. Ne suis-je pas un magnifique gagnant? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux perdre contre moi que gagner? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quand j'ai revu Sakura, elle s'était déjà soignée. Elle semblait un peu genée de s'être laissée aller la dernière fois et j'en éprouvais la plus grande irritation. Tout mon travail était à refaire. J'aime qu'on me résiste, mais ce dont j'ai horreur, c'est de voir les traces laissées sur une de mes conquètes disparaitre. En croisant Sakura, j'aurais voulu voir cette profonde morsure qu'elle avait au cou ainsi que ses griffures aux visages et non pas ce facies d'ange.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seul à nouveau, j'ai senti son malaise. Elle me désirait toujours autant tout en ayant peur de s'adonner à ce plaisir qu'elle considérait comme interdit.

Laisse-toi aller Sakura. Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu ne ressentes que de l'impatience entre chacun de nos ébats. 

J'aime voir ta raison lutter vainement pour ne pas sombrer dans un état de lubricité dont tu ne te croyais pas pourvue.

Sakura, j'aime te voir vasciller entre pureté et perversité. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Parfois, Naruto me parlait de cette volonté de feu qu'il vénérait et qui lui permettrait de devenir Kage. Ce rêve d'enfant me faisait sourire de tendresse. Entre nos ébats, je lui racontais l'histoire passée du continent et il m'écoutait jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez de parler. Nous faisions l'amour vraiment souvent. L'appétit d'un démon est insatiable et Naruto était le seul capable de répondre à mes envies aussi souvent que je le voulais. C'est pourquoi j'avais l'occasion de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises. Je lui racontais l'histoire des hommes depuis leurs pemières cités, leurs premières guerres, leurs premières religions. Aussi stupide qu'il puisse être, Naruto ne pouvait comprendre qu'une chose à travers mes beaux discourts.

La cupidité faconne la pureté. Il en va de même pour tout, même pour cette volonté de feu que vénèrent tout ces ninjas de Konoha.

Cette phrase ébranlait Naruto jusqu'au plus profond de lui même et je le réconfortais du desespoir que je venais de lui infliger de mes caresses les plus expertes.

Ne comprends-tu pas Naruto? Même si ce que je te dis est vrai, mieux vaut croire que la pureté nait de la bonne volonté de l'homme.

Si un jour, tu es capable de me dire cela et de me tenir tête. Je n'aurai que de l'amour à te donner. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura m'a souvent parlé de ce mystérieux ninja qui avait déserté son équipe. Le dernier héritier d'un clan que je croyais disparu depuis une décennie. Elle me parlait de son amour pour lui alors que je la comblais de mes caresses. Il est difficile d'éffacer toute trace d'amour, et il est dérisoire de le changer en haine. Il vaut mieux que j'apprenne à Sakura le mépris de cet être pour qu'elle n'y pense plus et qu'elle ne se consacre uniquement à ma personne.

Je suis un piège dans lequel il ne vaut mieux pas tomber. Le doux venin de mes paroles que je distille dans les oreilles de Sakura de ce chuchotement qui la fait frissoner à tout les coups acheva de la convaincre.

Sakura, ne comprends-tu pas que l'amour n'a de but que de faire naître le désir? Ne remarques-tu pas que je ne te demande aucun sacrifice pour ces moments d'extases que je t'offre?

Mes paroles aidant, elle finit par mépriser ce Sasuke avec lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles. Sakura, dont les yeux ne brillaient plus que pour ces moments que je lui offrais, me demandait des jeux de plus en plus obcènes, de plus en plus dégradants et son extase n'en était que plus grand. 

La seule miette d'innocence qui lui restait était l'éternel emerveillement face aux nouvelles sensations que je lui procurais et dont elle s'empressait d'abuser avec delectation. 

Sakura, ta déchéance est mon plus grand plaisir... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Je suis un être immortel las de ce monde. J'en ai assez de Konoha, je n'y suis resté que trop longtemps. Combien de temps? Je ne sais plus. Les murs de ce village m'étouffent et seul Naruto m'arrache de la fatigue que j'éprouve par sa destabilisante innocence. Je n'arriverai jamais à le pervertir.

Si je lui dis que tout les hommes sont des individus cupides et ce, preuves à l'appuis, il me répond que lui ne le sera pas. Quand je lui dis que la volonté de feu n'est qu'une religion inventée de toute pièce par ces mêmes gens cupides, il me répond qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il mettra lui-même en place la vraie volonté de feu. 

Naruto est un être qu'un démon pourrait aimer comme seul un démon en serait capable: avec un sadisme et une cruauté infinis.

Ce jinchuuriki est un pilier qui, si je le détruis, se reconstruit avec des bases encore plus solides.

Me laisser croire maître de la situation avant de me laisser me noyer dans mon impuissance, est ce moi qui t'ai appris cette stratégie Naruto?

Quel est le but de ma vie? Le plaisir que me procure le desespoir de ma réponse m'est incomparable.

Jusqu'où tiendras-tu, Naruto? Ce n'est pas un démon qui guérit ta volonté des maux que je lui inflige en y prenant une satisfaction telle que j'en éprouve une culpabilité qui m'empeche de te porter le coup final à chacune de tes tentatives de défenses. 

Naruto, je voudrais tellement m'approprier cette pureté sans fin qui semble être tienne mais je sais que cela m'est impossible. Mon coté démoniaque veut détruire ce que j'ai perdu il y a de cela des années et je sais maintenant que la destruction des autres ne m'apportera rien de cette pureté que je cherche à réacquérir.

Je ne suis qu'un jeune démon qui n'en est qu'aux balbutiements de ses arts obscurs aussi puissant soient-ils.

Naruto, tu m'as séduit comme jamais un démon ne devrait l'être. Tu es ce que je ne serai jamais, moi qui suis esclave de mes instincts de destruction.

Il est temps que je parte de ce village avant que je ne me mette à l'aimer pour son plus grand malheur.

Je refuse de voler ta pureté, Naruto, de guetter chacune de tes failles pour te plonger dans ta dépression même si tout mon être me pousse à le faire. Ce sera ma manière à moi de sauver ce monde que tu sauveras un jour de la décadence des hommes.

Je suis un démon trop gentil dans le fond, je ne pensais pas retirer autant de satisfaction d'un de mes cotés positifs. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

J'ai pris du plaisir à détruire toutes parcelles de pureté qui demeurait en Sakura. J'ai aussi pris un plaisir dans la souffrance que j'ai eu à me séparer d'elle.

En guise de cadeau, après de trop longs et intenses ébats pour elle, j'ai annoncé à Sakura que je quittais Konoha. Comme je me suis senti important en voyant ces yeux verts se brouiller. J'ai aimé cette jeune femme de la seule manière dont j'étais capable: tirant du plaisir de ses faiblesses et élargissant leurs brèches pour la faire tomber dans les gouffres les plus profonds de ses perversions. 

Je suis un démon, je m'éprend des personnes les plus pures pour pomper leurs vertues tel un vampire jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient vidées de toutes celles que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps.

Je vois les larmes tracer des sillons sur les joues de Sakura. Son regard est encore emprunt d'une innocence et d'une pureté que je ne comprend que maintenant. Celle de ses sentiments.

Honteux de mon échec et de l'atrocité que j'ai commise, je suis parti. Pleurant la personne que j'ai transformée et me repaissant de ma propre douleur.

Comme un criminel, je me suis enfui pour ne plus revenir dans ce village où deux êtres exceptionnels ont été capable de me tenir tête et de me rendre honteux de mes pulsions les plus noires.

Dans une nuit de pleine lune, marchant sur une longue route de solitude, je pleure encore la Sakura que j'ai rencontrée à mon arrivée. Cette Sakura que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'achever et qui un jour se relevera de ses tourments plus forte que jamais. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je suis trop gentil pour être un démon dans le fond.

Cela me rappelle que je ne suis qu'un demi-démon en fait...

fin 


End file.
